Momo Sick and Histsugaya's worryment
by Kira Shizen
Summary: Little Momo is sick and unhealthy but what happens when it gets worse? what will Hitsugaya do?


Momo looked out the window as the sunrise found its way into her bedroom and right into her bed before reflecting off of her chestnut eyes and setting on her hair and the little blue buns in her hair. She just sat there sighing as a slight breeze came through the window making her shiver quite a bit. It had been awhile since Aizen's betrayel and Momo eventually got over it...but not completely. She thought about Aizen alot. What he was doing, Why did he betray. Those were the main ones out of countless others that danced in her head and kept popping up. The only one that came to see her now was Toushiro, he best friend and possibly the one she loved very much. Her cheeks flustered when she thought of this and she gently got off of her sitting position by the window and walked carefully over to the small tea kettle in her small office, but it seemed to be the perfect place for Momo and she quite enjoyed having quietness and content. In the middle of pouring her favorite green tea a knock came from the door making Momo squeel and accidently spill some tea on her little hand

"Ow!" she hissed as she began to dap it with a cold cloth and went to get the door, but it was already to late for that. Without a moments notice Hitsugaya came rushing in.

"Hinamori! Are you okay?! Why did you yell? Are you hurt?" Even from just a little burn Hitsugaya became concerned and Hinamori could only look at him with a small smile of a giggle "Shiro chan its okay! I just burnt myself!" She said it in such a tone that it seemed like she didnt really care. Histsugaya instantly looked down at her hand and took a small hold of it examining the burn and this made Hinamori blush and turn her head. Hitsugaya gave her an odd look then went back to examing the wound .

"Baka, and its Captain Hitsugaya to you!....you burnt your hand pretty good...sorry this may hurt" He took her small hand a little bit more into his and a cold Reishi came from his strong hands cooling Hinamori's hands and causing her to give a sigh in relief and pain free. Hinamori then looked at Hitsugaya and gave a small smile. The smile always warmed him up whenever he was down. It made him feel happy and free of his worries when he noticed something very odd in Hinamori. She looked red and not just from her blush that she sometimes had on her face but actually warm and not well, not to mention she looked rather pale today and without hesitating Hitsugaya reached up and placed a hand on her forhead. Which only made hinamori stutter a bit from the surprise hand

"What..what is it Sh-Shiro-chan?" She asked obvisouly confused and he looked at her concerned. He only kept his hand there and looked into her eyes.

"Your burning up, do you feel well?" Hinamori could notice the worry in his eyes and to be honest she was feeling a little strange this week and she gave him a bit of a frown. She did not want to worry him, she never wished to do that and she tried to lie her way out of it, which she knew may not be a smart choice but she went for it.

"Ah...Ah yeah! Perfectly fine! Nope nothing wrong at all!" Hitsugaya raised an eyebrow and looked at her with a serious glance and gently picked her up into his strong arms and looked at her with worryment. He could read her lies like the paperwork that Matsumoto always left behind. He was just so used to it by now....but it hurt him. It hurt him when Momo lied to him...because he cared for her. He looked down at Momo and only sighed.

"Hinamori....you think I don't know you by now...there is no need to lie. Now your going to bed I will stay with you until you get at least a little bit better. Matsumoto will take care of the paperwork" Hinamori looked up at him with a huge blush but a little smile on her face. She always wanted that. To be held by him to feel like a princess. Momo quickly went out of her gaze as she was placed gently in her cold bed. She then realised she was tired but more tired then usual as she looked up at Hitsugaya with a small frown.

"But Shiro-Chan, I am okay! its probably just a small cold" she gave a nod with her head. But her body and her eyes told otherwise she looked frail and weak and Hitsugaya could not stand for that and he gently covered her up in the blankets and pulled a chair to beside her bedside.

"Momo your sick...please just rest. I am not allowing you to do anything else." He gave a nod and a concerned glance and watched Hinamori as her eyes slowly closed as he watched her small body rise and fall with her breathing. He got up to get another cold wet cloth and placed it on Hinamori's small pale forhead and gave a small smile before returning to her side. It was going to be a long day


End file.
